


Danganronpa V3 but everyone is really gay

by Catpiggies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catpiggies/pseuds/Catpiggies
Summary: Requests are welcome for one shots, nsfw shit, angst, fluff or a multi-chaper story. Most of these will be the V3 ships but I'll accept any x reader requests.





	1. Chapter 1

Request shit or die, I'm bedridden and bored.


	2. Angie x Miu {Soulmate AU}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was the world so dull without her. Why did it have to be her?

Everything was wrong from the moment Iruma woke up, all of the color was gone, even her new favorite, yellow. She frantically searched for her soulmate and honestly, she wish she never found her body. Miu stood above the motionless body of her lover, eyes locked on the bloody pool around her. As much as an annoying little twerp the island girl was.....she was her sunshine and her color.   
  
Angie Yonaga, was dead.   
  
The pink haired girl's clenched as she held back tears **"whoever did this, you hear me? Whoever did this? I'm going to shove my fist so far up your ass that it touches your brain!"** the vicious screams were filled with pain, she just wanted Angie back. She wanted to get out of here with her. Why was the world so dull without her. Why did it have to be her? Kiibo attempted to approach the inconsolable mess and nearly got ripped apart screw by screw, all she wanted was some time alone, to remember the good times. As good as they could get in a school run by murder thirsty bears at least, from praying to Atua to dismantling small machines.   
  
No matter where she went the memories haunted her, Angie Yonaga, her soulmate and lover, was never coming back.  
  
  
~~~   
Ew gross this is badly written because I'm bad at writing but here we go. Really late update


	3. Angie x Miu {Angst Soulmate AU}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was just...something I wanted to write ngl- sorry
> 
> More Miu x Angie angst!

The world was dull, bleak, a monotone grey that’ll never light up again. An endless ache that’ll never cease, the kind that creaked in every crevice and cried in every vein. Tears that’ll never stop falling.   
Mourning was the most bittersweet experience, the remembrance of the embraces and the realization that it’ll never happen again. An endless road of misery, a never ending tragedy till death do us part. Perhaps death was better than this, a persistent nagging thought. Standing over your grave only solidifies the grief, the heavy feeling of loneliness. Pure anguish.  
The girl stood there, an empty feeling ringing through her existence. She couldn’t stop it, she couldn’t help, she didn’t save her. 

“The hardest part is the realization that you will not return”


End file.
